5 Tahun yang tidak Berujung
by DarkBlueWinter
Summary: 5 tahun lamanya setelah pertama kali aku menyukainya. 5 tahun lamanya dengan memori-memori mempesona akan dirinya. 5 tahun lamanya aku terjebak dalam rasa bodoh ini. 5 tahun lamanya dan kini mata kami saling melempar pandang. Menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dalam suasana sunyi senyap.


**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **5 Tahun yang tidak Berujung ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance ; Hurt/comfort**

 **Warning : One Shot; OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 Tahun yang tidak Berujung**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata. Begitu biasa orang memanggilku. Gadis 16 tahun yang berusaha lepas dari lika-liku masa remaja. Gadis yang berusaha lepas dari kejamnya belenggu cinta masa remaja.

Bersama dengan kudekapnya tubuh rapuh ini, irisku memandangi lautan biru yang membentang luas di depan mata. Rambutku kubiarkan terurai tertiup angin musim gugur. Diam mematung di tertawakan karang di tengah sana.

Aku rindu. Rindu saat diriku sama sekali belum tahu apa rasa suka itu. Rindu saat tahu cinta hanya sebatas gambar _love_.

Aku rindu. Rindu dengan indah _lavender_ di mataku, yang kini gelap ditutupi kabut perih karena cinta.

Aku rindu. Rindu bermain dengan siapa saja tanpa takut akan jatuh cinta.

Namun sayang, ada masa dimana kekanak-kanakan kita harus berpisah seiring masa remaja datang menyambut. Saat itu lah kau akan memulai cerita baru. Tidak lagi dengan mobil-mobilanmu, tidak lagi dengan boneka _barbie_ mu, tidak lagi dengan semua kepolosanmu.

Kau akan mulai tahu dan meresapi makna hidup. Goresan-goresan baru akan muncul menambah warna di hidupmu. Dan saat warna merah jambu itu tiba, kau akan tahu arti dari beribu rasa yang aneh.

 _Iris saphire dan surai orange yang mencolok itu sukses menarik perhatianku. Ditambah saat keduanya disandingkan dengan senyuman hangat dan tingkah konyol dari sang pemiliknya—Uzumaki Naruto, teman kelasku yang aku bahkan lupa sejak kapan mulai memperhatikannya._

 _Hari demi hari selalu kudapati hal menarik itu darinya. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun untuk memperhatikannya dari bangkuku. Meski hanya memperhatikan dari jauh rasanya itu sudah cukup membuat rona merah di wajahku. Ya, aku diam-diam mengaguminya. Meski dia tidak sepintar Shikamaru dan sekeren Sasuke, tapi hatiku berkata ada yang istimewa darinya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya karena itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa berlanjut seperti ini, tapi aku suka memandanginya dan melihat tampamg lugunya saat serius hingga suatu hari dia menghampiriku._

 _Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang kukagumi duduk di depanku dan menatapku dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah—bingung._

" _Kau... apa aku punya salah padamu?" dia bertanya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan._

 _Aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kaget atas kalimatnya itu. Ini kali pertama aku berhadapan langsung dengannya, ditambah dia yang bertanya seperti itu padaku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada perasaan teramat senang yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan._

" _Hey!" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapanku._

 _Dia terus mengulanginya hingga... Astaga! Aku baru sadar aku mengacuhkannya sedari tadi. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sembari menepuk kedua pipiku. Ah betapa bodohnya aku larut dalam kegembiraan sampai lupa meresponnya._

" _E-eh? A-ada apa?" sial! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini._

 _Aku mendengarnya menghela napas._

" _Jadi kau tidak dengar rupanya"_

" _E-eh? M-maaf" lagi-lagi aku gugup begini._

" _Hah tadi aku bertanya, apa aku punya salah padamu?"_

" _S-salah? T-tidak! Tidak kok!"oh Tuhan ada apa denganku._

" _Benarkah? Syukurlah"_

" _Memangnya ada apa?" kali ini aku berhasil mengatur detak jantungku._

 _Aku mendengarnya mendengus. Dia menopang dagunya di hadapanku. Kini, giliranku mengernyit tidak mengerti._

" _Habisnya kau terlalu sering menatapku sih ,jadinya aku pikir aku punya salah padamu."_

 _Aku kembali kaget dibuatnya. Jadi, selama ini dia melihatku memperhatikannya? Ah betapa malunya aku sekarang. Kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu. Aku menundukkan kepala—tidak ingin bertatapan langsung dengannya. Aku terus mengumpat dalam hatiku, mengulang kata malu hingga tak terhitung banyaknya. Aku bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga satu tepukan mendarat di kepalaku. Aku jelas mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang telah melakukannya dan—rupanya itu dia. Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja menepuk kepalaku dan kini dia tengah tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang kuyakini menambah derajat panas di wajahku, senyum yang kuyakini adalah hal istimewa yang dia miliki._

" _Kau Hyuuga Hinata kan? Kau ini pendiam sekali. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, semoga kita bisa berteman ya."_

 _Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nyengir lebar khasnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk. Sekali lagi ada perasaan teramat senang yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. Dia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tanpa aba-aba, bibirku menyunggingkan senyum berkali-kali. Senang sekali rasanya mendapat tawaran teman darinya, dari dia yang diam-diam kukagumi._

 _Hari-hari selanjutnya, aku mulai berani melempar senyum padanya meski terlihat begitu kaku. Di beberapa kesempatan pun kami berhasil berbicara banyak dan aku senang._ _Aku senang bisa menjadi temannya, senang karena kini aku bisa lebih dekat memperhatikannya, senang karena kini dia tidak segan berbagi ceritanya denganku. Ya, aku sadar sang waktu membawa kami menjadi begitu dekat sekarang. Begitu dekat hingga dia terlalu blak-blakan bahkan tentang orang yang disukainya sekali pun._

" _Hinata-chan, kau tahu kan hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah Sakura-chan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus memakai baju apa? Apa perlu aku membawa sesuatu untuk Sakura-chan? Ah Hinata-chan bantu aku, aku kebingungan saking senangnya."_

 _Aku menghela napas saat Naruto mengakhiri celotehannya di seberang sana. Dia telah mengganggu tidur siangku dengan menelpon tiba-tiba. Terlebih lagi, dia berhasil merusak suasana hatiku. Ya, entah kenapa ada perih di hatiku saat dia menyebut nama orang yang disukainya, Haruno Sakura. Cemburu kah? Ah, buru-buru aku menghapus pikiran itu._

" _Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Naruto-kun, aku yakinSakura-chan lebih suka kau yang apa adanya."_

 _Ada miris saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Terlebih saat dia berterima kasih dan mengakhiri percakapan kami di telepon sore itu. Apa benar aku cemburu? Tapi aku sudah memastikan kalau aku tidak menyukai pria yang notabene adalah temanku itu. Tidak sampai hari-hari selanjutnya kami semakin dekat saja dan aku tidak bisa lagi mengelak sendiri perasaanku. Ya, berapa kali pun aku berkata tidak, kenyataannya hatiku selalu berkata iya. Aku tidak bisa lagi sembunyi dari kenyataan, aku harus menerima kalau aku menyukai Naruto sedari dulu. Sejak tepukan di kepalaku, sejak percakapan pertama kami, sejak senyum pertamanya untukku._

 _Tapi, apa layak aku mempertahankan rasa ini saat aku tahu tidak ada harapan untuk dia membalas rasaku? Tentu saja tidak. Meski dia sering memperlakukanku spesial jelas itu semua karena dia temanku tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah karena bagaimana pun Naruto telah memilih orang untuk mengisi hatinya, wanita yang sudah sejak lama dia sukai dan bukan aku orangnya. Ah, mungkin ini lah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku sadar dengan ketidakpantasannya aku ini, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin aku harus selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat di dekatnya. Tidak pernah lagi mengindahkan tingkahnya dan tidak lagi berharap lebih akan hal itu. Aku ingin melupakan dia yang kucintai._

 _Ah namun sial, aku tidak mungkin terus bersikap biasa-biasa saja terhadapnya saat orang yang paling peduli padaku adalah dia. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan dia yang adalah temanku. Aku tidak mungkin berhenti suka dengannya saat kami_ _sering di tempat yang sama, berada di gedung yang sama dan sering melakukan banyak hal bersama. Rasanya terlalu mustahil. Orang bilang, gagal move on namanya._

 _Pernah suatu hari, saat hari kelulusan SMA tiba aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Tidak bisa rasanya aku berpisah dengannya tanpa dia yang tahu perasaanku selama ini terhadapnya. Aku menunggunya di kelas dengan perasaan gugup setengah mati. Wajahku bahkan lebih dahulu memerah sebelum melihatnya._

" _Hinata-chan!" suara yang begitu kukenali memanggilku. Ada orang melambaikan tangan di depan pintu. Pemiliknya adalah Uzumaki Naruto._

 _ **DEG**_

 _Detak jantungku tidak beraturan—da g dig dug begitu cepat bahkan ritmenya kelewatan cepat hingga aku tidak bisa mengaturnya. Semakin cepat saat dia berlari ke arahku._

" _A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya saat dia kini berada tepat di hadapanku._

" _Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kita meski aku juga sedih sih harus berpisah denganmu Hinata-chan, bagaimana pun juga setelah lulus kau akan keluar kota kan? Ah aku pastinya akan rindu hehehe"_

 _Aku menunduk malu mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia sukses membuatku berubah menjadi kepiting rebus karena kalimatnya itu apalagi ditambah cengiran yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir bisa kulihat. Seperti yang dia katakan, aku akan melanjutkan studiku di luar kota. Ah ingin rasanya menangis karena harus berpisah dengan dia tapi aku harus tegar di depannya, aku harus kuat di depan Naruto!_

" _Aku juga pastinya sedih harus berpisah dengan Naruto-kun. Selamat ya atas kelulusan kita aku harap bisa terus berteman denganmu, Naruto-kun."_

 _Aku tersenyum dan Naruto membalasnya. Selanjutnya, hening menyelimuti kami berdua._

" _Etto..."_

" _Etto..."_

 _Kami bersamaan ingin membuka percakapan namun aku mempersilahkan dia duluan untuk berbicara. Siapa tahu ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia sampaikan ketimbang pengakuan perasaanku terhadapnya._

" _Etto... aku sudah memutuskan," dia menjeda kalimatnya, menatap intens ke mataku—serius. Aku jadi menelan ludah—gugup karenanya._

" _Aku sudah memutuskan akan menembak Sakura-chan hari ini juga, tepat di hari kelulusan kita!"_

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

 _Mataku membelalak, aku seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak mendengarnya. Naruto akan menembak Sakura hari ini? Lantas bagaimana denganku yang baru ingin memberitahunya perasaanku? Ah, aku rasa tubuhku bergetar hebat dan sebentar lagi air mataku akan menetes. Untung saja Naruto menepuk bahuku, menyadarkanku dari pedih yang menyerang di hati._

" _B-benarkah? Wah semoga sukses ya, Naruto-kun!"_

 _Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu pahit yang pernah kupersembahkan untuknya. Senyum yang begitu terpaksa._

 _Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Sekali lagi dia memamerkan deretan giginya padaku. Seharusnya aku sadar hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana Naruto akan menembak Sakura dan aku seharusnya tidak memiliki niat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Terlanjurlah aku menanggung pedih yang teramat._

" _Ano... tadi kau mau bilang apa, Hinata-chan?"_

" _A-aku?"_

 _Dia mengangguk, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Apalagi yang harus kukatan? Semua sudah jelas sekarang. Bahkan jika aku memberitahunya, tidak akan ada gunanya!_

 _Aku menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengan Naruto-kun. Aku akan langsung pergi setelah pulang dari sini. Ne, semoga kau bahagia dengan Sakura-chan dan... terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jaa~"_

 _Ya, terima kasih karena membuatku mengagumimu, terima kasih karena membuatku menjadi temanmu, terima kasih karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, dan terima kasih karena membuatku hancur berkeping-keping! Aku berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di sana. Meninggalkan orang yang kucintai dengan luka yang menganga karenanya. Air mataku bahkan menetes sekarang. Tidak apa, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku menahannya._

 _Pada akhirnya, aku harus berpisah dengan Naruto tanpa dia yang tidak akan pernah tahu besar cintaku padanya. Pada akhirnya, rasaku kembali tersembunyi—tertimbun dan terkunci rapat-rapat di dalam hatiku. Karena pada dasarnya, aku mencintainya dan masih akan begitu. Aku tidak tahu kapan berakhirnya, tapi aku yakin pasti akan lama._

Satu hantaman ombak berhasil mengenai kakiku. Membangunkanku dari khayalan masa lalu.

Aku tersontak kaget dan sekejap mataku tertuju pada apa yang ada di depanku.

Sosok yang begitu aku kenali. Iris _sapphire_ yang berpadu dengan surai orange itu sangat khas. Ada getaran hebat ketika memandangnya. Seketika bibir terasa kelu tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

 **DIA**

Baru saja khayalan tentangnya berhenti dan kini di depan sana sosoknya jelas ditangkap ekor mataku.

Ya, orang itu. Orang yang memenjarakan namanya dalam penjara logikaku, tidak ingin keluar dan menyiksa akal sehatku. Orang yang sampai detik ini tidak bisa aku lupakan.

5 tahun lamanya setelah pertama kali aku menyukainya. 5 tahun lamanya dengan memori-memori mempesona akan dirinya. 5 tahun lamanya aku terjebak dalam rasa bodoh ini. 5 tahun lamanya dan kini mata kami saling melempar pandang. Menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dalam suasana sunyi senyap.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, bahkan satu senyuman pun berhasil tertahan.

Udara terasa begitu sulit memenuhi paru-paruku, membuat dada ini sesak melihat dirinya di depan sana.

Jujur saja, aku masih menyukainya bahkan setelah 5 tahun rasa ini tetap ada.

Aku bingung. Haruskah aku tetap begini? Terus menerus menyukainya tanpa dia yang pernah tahu akan hal itu, atau kah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang tertunda waktu itu padanya sekarang juga?

Aku memandangi langit biru, berharap bisa mendapat satu keputusan. Kakiku begitu saja maju melangkah ingin menghampirinya tapi, batinku merontah berkata tidak. Aku terlalu malu terlalu grogi menyapanya yang saat ini bersama dengan orang terkasihnya. Orang yang dulu katanya ingin dia beritahu perasaanya.

Aku memaksa langkahku berhenti. Dengan satu helaan napas panjang, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum padanya . Kali ini bukan lagi senyum pahit di akhir pertemuan kami namun senyum saat pertama kali kami berkenalan dan... Berhasil.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya dan setelahnya aku berbalik meninggalkan dia yang menatap heran. Kuyakini otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya atas sikapku, temannya di masa lalu yang baru dia temui dan ingin ajak bernostalgia namun begitu saja pergi setelah satu senyuman tanpa sepatah kata.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, bukannya aku tidak rindu pada temanku sekaligus orang yang aku sukai, aku bahkan sangat ingin bercerita banyak hal denganmu, bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja tapi semua aku urungkan. Aku tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan temanku dengan menerobos masuk begitu saja dalam kisah mereka. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lebih baik aku yang terluka dibanding harus melukai temanku.

Dari hari itu juga aku tidak lagi memaksakan diri untuk melupakannya, menyiksa batinku dengan pura-pura tidak mencintainya.

Aku sadar rasa ini begitu istimewa untuk dihapus. Dia terlalu berkesan untuk dilupakan. Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengannya, sosok yang pernah menjadi Matahari untuk hariku.

Kini kubiarkan saja rasa ini, kubiarkan diriku terus berandai-andai menggapai dia yang tak mungkin. Kau tahu, seperti Bulan dan Matahari. Meski berada di langit yang sama tapi tidak bisa bersatu, aku dan dia pun begitu. Ah sial, aku rasa 5 tahun ini akan terus berlanjut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ah akhirnya fic ini jadi juga muehehehe. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak dan maaf atas judul yang ngawur dan mungkin nggak sesuai hehehe. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review.**


End file.
